Fallin In Love Like A Comic
by Maknae lines 1994
Summary: Seorang anak sekolah menengah pertama membuat komik dewasa? Bagaimana ia dapat membuat 'feels' nya? Bagaimana cara nya dia mendapat lelaki untuk 'bahan komik' nya? ChanBaek! Gender Switch!
1. Chapter 1

Author: HyunjooHan (Hyo) / Maknae lines 1994

Tittle: Fallin In Love Like A Comic

Length: Chaptered

Rated: T

Pair: Chanyeol-Baekhyun

Disclaimer: Cast milik diri nya sendiri dan Tuhan tentunya. Cerita ini murni milik ku. Meski ada bantuan imajinasi dari sebuah komik dengan judul Mangaka's Love

Howlaaaa! Hihi aku masih nyempetin bikin ff di tengah ujian nasional yang bakal menanti ku ini :( Ini ff kumpulan ficlet ku yang pertama! Jadi dalam satu judul terdapat banyak cerita dengan cast yang sama. Ini cerita pertamanya. Chapter depan cerita kedua. Dan terus begitu.

aku bawa ChanBaek special buat sepupu ku yang amat cinta chanbaek! Yah depdep this fic special created for you babe

semoga kalian suka guys!

Warning! Boys love! typo dimana mana!

.

.

.

"Hey kau sudah beli majalah 'Tomoya' yang baru? Disana ada komik Byun yang baru!" seorang yeoja masuk ke kelas Baekhyun dan langsung berteriak teriak seperti itu. "Byun mengeluarkan komik baru? Apa judul nya?" sahut teman dari yeoja itu. "Little Luv! Aku sudah membaca punya sepupuku kemarin! Itu keren sekali! Aihhh" dan sahutan sahutan lain nya membalas kalimat yeoja tadi. Baekhyun tersenyum manis. Hihi ia senang sekali melihat teman temannya memuji komik buatannya. Komik? Ya! Penulis komik dengan nama 'Byun' itu adalah Baekhyun. "Pagi Baekkie!" sapa Sehun lalu duduk disamping Baekhyun. "pagi Hunnie" sapa Baekhyun balik. "ah apa mereka membicarakan komik mu?" tanya Sehun melihat ke sekeliling mereka. "sttt jangan keras keras Hun! Nanti mereka mendengarnya" bisik Baekhyun. "memangnya kenapa? Biarlah mereka tau, lagi pula karya mu itu jadi pujaan Baek! Mereka ini kenapa tak menyadari nama dan marga mu sih?" omel Sehun sibuk sendiri. "hihi biarlah Hun, aku lebih suka begini" sahut Baekhyun.

Sebenarnya alasan Baekhyun yang utama adalah komiknya itu menyangkut konten dewasa. Komik nya masuk ke dalam jajaran komik untuk 18 tahun ke atas, padahal umur mereka masih 14. Ada banyak kemungkinan yang terjadi jika temannya selain Sehun mengetahui kalau Baekhyun membuat komik seperti itu. Pertama, di sekolah ini Baekhyun memiliki image cute dan polos jadi ia tak mau merusak itu. Kedua, bila ada yang tak suka dengan Baekhyun kemudian melaporkan komik komik nya itu ke dewan guru bagaimana? Baekhyun sudah memikirkan itu matang matang dan bertekad hanya Sehun yang boleh mengetahui rahasia kecilnya ini.

Baekhyun mengembalikan fokus nya ketika Mrs. Jung masuk ke kelas dan mulai mengajar.

.

.

.

Sekolah menengah pertama itu sudah sepi karena bel sudah berbunyi dari satu jam yang lalu. Namun Baekhyun dan Sehun masih setia berada disana. Sehun sedang membantu Kris Wu -ketua osis yang menjadi tambatan hati Sehun- membereskan buku yang baru saja sampai di perpustakaan. Sementara itu Baekhyun sedang mengendap-endap menuju ruang tata usaha untuk mengirimkan naskah nya lewat fax.

Baekhyun tersenyum senang menerima balasan dari Kim Suho, editornya. Suho bilang plot cerita Baekhyun kali ini lebih baik dari sebelumnya dan tidak kekanakan meski Suho bilang Baekhyun harus mencoba sendiri rasanya berpacaran agar komik nya benar benar terasa real. Namun senyuman Baek segera hilang mendengar pintu ruang itu dibuka seseorang. "oh jadi kau yang selalu menggunakan fax milik sekolah nona Byun?" suara khas bapak bapak milik Kang songsaenim membuat Baekhyun tegang seketika.

"Ah mianhae Kang songsaenim!" teriak Baekhyun lalu berlari menuju perpustakaan. "Sehun cepat! Ayo! Nyawaku di ujung tanduk! Aaaaa Sehun eoddiga?" teriak Baekhyun sepanjang koridor.

Bruk

"ahhh..." ringis Baekhyun. "ah minhae, kau bisa berdiri?" suara bass yang sangat Baekhyun kenal bertanya padanya. "Chanyeol sunbae?" Baekhyun tak bisa mengontrol dirinya saat melihat pujaan hatinya ini berada di hadapannya. "Byun Baekhyun!" teriakan Kang songsaenim sampai di pendengaran Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. "ah ya aku baik baik saja sunbae, aku masih banyak urusan. Bye!" pamit Baekhyun dan segera menyeret Sehun yang baru saja keluar dari perpustakaan. "eh hey! Ini punya siapa?" tanya Kai lalu mengambil amplop cokelat besar dan menyerahkannya pada Chanyeol. "oh ternyata dia Byun si komikus itu.

.

.

.

Baekhyun mendesahkan nafas nya kasar dan menjatuhkan tubuh nya ke atas kasur. Sinar matahari yang amat terik membuat Baekhyun malas bergerak, namun ia harus melanjutkan komik nya yang baru jalan 5 halaman itu. "eoh? Mana naskah ku?" gumam Baekhyun panik. Ia mengeluarkan seluruh isi tas nya demi amplop berwarna cokelat itu. "Ah! Chanyeol sunbae!" pekik nya ketika ingat bahwa naskah nya jatuh saat ia bertabrakan dengan Chanyeol sunbae tadi.

Baekhyun segera mengayuh sepeda nya menuju sekolah nya lagi. 'Kalau naik bus pasti lama' pikir Baekhyun.

Yeoja mungil itu lalu berlari lari menuju lorong perpustakaan. Berharap amplop naskahnya ada di sana dan tidak di ambil Chanyeol. "mencari ini nona?" tanya Chanyeol dari belakang Baekhyun. "Omo! Kau tak melihat isi nya kan sunbae?" pekik Baekhyun. "terlanjur" jawab Chanyeol sambil memberikan smirk nya. "oh Tuhan! Berjanjilah padaku untuk merahasiakannya!". Jerit Baekhyun. "haha bagaimana mungkin bocah sepertimu dapat membuat komik dewasa begini? Khayalan mu tinggi juga Byun?" goda Chanyeol. Ohh Baekhyun mau mati saja rasanya mendengar itu.

Baekhyun terduduk lemas di sofa perpustakaan dengan rona wajah merah tercetak jelas. "eh hey bukan kah editor mu meminta mu untuk berpacaran agar komik mu lebih baik?" goda Chanyeol. Ya Tuhan... Jangan bilang bahwa Baekhyun menaruh balasan fax Suho disana. "emh.. Ya, kau tau dari mana sunbae?" Baekhyun makin menundukan kepalanya. Chanyeol meraih dagu Baekhyun dan membuat Baekhyun mengadah menatap mata Chanyeol. "biarkan aku membantu mu Byun. Jadikan aku kekasih mu" ucap Chanyeol lembut bibir Baekhyun. Ciuman itu berlangsung lama karena Chanyeol yang tak henti henti nya melumat bibir tipis dan manis Baekhyun.

Jantung Baekhyun berdebar tak karuan. Keringat dingin mengalir di pelipisnya. Ia berusaha mengimbangi ciuman hebat Chanyeol. 'oh inikah rasanya berciuman dengan orang yang kau cintai?'

.

.

.

"adegan romantisnya sangat terasa nyata Baek! Kau hebat! Apakah karena kau punya pacar sekarang?" goda Suho. "diam dan lanjut membacanya tuan Kim. Bersyukurlah aku langsung datang kesini tanpa harus kejar kejaran dengan Kang songsaenim hanya untuk mengirimimu fax" dengus Baekhyun. "ya komik mu ini menarik sayang. Jauhhhh lebih baik dari sebelum sebelum nya, lanjutkan chapter selanjut nya untuk majalah minggu depan ya" ucap Suho. "aku berencana menyudahi saja cerita ini dan memulai cerita baru bagaimana?" tanya Baekhyun. "buatlah ending cerita ini dulu, baru buat yang baru sayang" saran Suho. "Hmmm baiklah"

Baekhyun berjalan keluar kantor editor nya. "Jadi ini kantor mu Byun?" Baekhyun tersentak kaget melihat Chanyeol bersandar di mobil nya yang berada di lobby parkir. "Chanyeol sunbae? K-kau.. Ka..kau". "Chanyeol oppa sayang, bukan Chanyeol sunbae" keluh Chanyeol memotong ucapan Baekhyun. Baekhyun menegang dalam berdiri nya. Seorang Chanyeol yang bersifat seperti anak setan itu terlihat seperti malaikat sekarang. Dengan balutan seragam yang masih rapi namun yaaa agak sedikt berantakan. "hari ini kita berangkat bersama, chagiyaaa" ucap Chanyeol sambil mengerling nakal ke arah Baekhyun.

Tidak cukup Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun kaget. Pagi ini di sekolah. Dihadapan seluruh fans nya Chanyeol. Ia dengan lantang mengucapkan "Pagi semua! Lihat ini Byun Baekhyun kekasih ku, imut kan?" . Tolong kubur Baekhyun sekarang...

END

Give me review please? Hihi


	2. Chapter 2

Author: Maknae lines 1994 (Hyo)

Tittle: Falling In Love Like A Comic

Length: 2/?

Pair: ChanBaek

Other cast: Jongin, Sehun, Kyungsoo, Suho

Disclaimer: cerita ini milik ku walau terinspirasi dari komik nya Yagami Chitose

Warning!Gender Switch dan banyak typo karena aku ngetik di hape huhuhu

Baekhyun duduk manis di samping Chanyeol yang sedang membereskan tugas kliping nya. "aku sudah selesai" ujar Chanyeol membangunkan Baekhyun dari lamunannya. "ah ya ayo pulang" sahut Baekhyun. "mm ani, aku mau disini dulu. Aku lelah Baek" rajuk Chanyeol. "ah kau mau ku belikan latte?" tawar Baekhyun. "eumm tidak. Cukup kau disini" jawab Chanyeol sambil merengkuh tubuh kecil Baekhyun agar duduk di pangkuannya. Pipi Baekhyun menyiratkan rona merah.

"hey Byun, apa kau tau pacaran itu apa?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menyurukkan wajah nya ke leher Baekhyun. "nggh" desah Baekhyun reflek. "kau belum pernah pacaran ya sebelum nya?" tanya Chanyeol lagi sambil memutar tubuh Baekhyun agar menghadap nya. Baekhyun tak menjawab, ia sibuk menetralkan perasaan nya. "kau pernah bergadengan tangan?" tanya Chanyeol lagi sambil mengangkat tangan Baekhyun dan menguncinya dengan jari jari nya sendiri. "kau pernah berpelukan?" tanya Chanyeol lagi sambil memeluk Bakehyun yang berada di pangkuannya. "kau pernah berciuman?" ucap Chanyeol dengan suara berat khas nya tepat di telinga Baekhyun. Lalu menciumnya dalam. Ini ciuman kedua untuk mereka, namun rasanya ini lebih menakjubkan.

.

.

.

Sianh ini Baekhyun hanya duduk di mejanya sambil meneruskan komiknya. Padahal ia lapar, dan tadi Sehun sudah mengajaknya ke kantin. Tapi Chanyeol bilang akan ke kelas Baekhyun, jadi lah ia disini menunggu pacarnya itu. "Ckckck lagi lagi gambar ciuman" Baekhyun terlonjak kaget mendengar suara berat Chanyeol itu tiba tiba. "ya! Berheti membuat ku kaget!" kesal Baekhyun sambil menutupi gambarnya. "ohhh jangan bilang kau teringat ciuman kita kemarin ya?" goda Chanyeol. DEG. Sungguh tepat sasaran Yeol.

"haha kau ini lucu sekali sih Baek, kau sangat manis saat melting begini haha. Eh kau bawa baju yang ku suruh kan?" ucap Chanyeol. "y-ya" jawab Baekhyun. "kajja" Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun menuju gudang olahraga. "cepatlah Baek" ucap Chanyeol sambil melepas blazzer nya dan mulai melepas kancing kancing kemejanya. "E-eh k-kau ma..mau apa" gagap Baekhyun. "mau apa? Apanya? Cepat ganti bajumu. Kita hari ini kencan, sayang" ucap Chanyeol yang sudah selesai mengganti baju nya. "cepatlah, ku tunggu di luar"

Mereka berjalan di sekitar Hongdae. Banyak nya yeoja yeoja yang melihat ke arah Chanyeol justru membuat Baekhyun yakin bahwa Chanyeol adalah namja dambaan seperti yang di komik komik. "kalau di pikir pikir, kencan seperti ini jadi kayak pacaran sungguhan" gumam Baekhyun. 'hari ini Chanyeol benar benar tampan ya, semua yeoja yang lewat memperhatikannya. Eh! Aku ini bilang apa! Kan pacaran dengan Chanyeol untuk penelitian! Penelitian pada namja kemudian cerita ku jadi terasa nyata dan komik yang dihasilkan jadi lebih berkesan!' benak Baekhyun berkeliaran tak pada tempatnya. "Chanyeol" panggil Baekhyun. "hm?" Chanyeol menoleh. "BERITAHU AKU SEMUA RAHASIA NAMJA" teriak Baekhyun tanpa melihat banyak nya orang siang itu. Chanyeol hanya memblasnya dengan tawa. 'ughh kenapa keceplosan begini' rutuk Baekhyun dalam hati.

"Baek, kau mau pesan apa?" ugh bahkan Baekhyun tak sadar mereka sudah memasuki cafe. "Chocolate truffle aja deh" jawab Baekhyun tak minat. Sedari tadi Chanyeol masih menertawainya. "sudah dong tertawanya" lirih Baekhyun sambil menutup wajahnya. "haha eh tapi jadi komikus itu asik juga ya?" ucap Chanyeol random. "tentu saja! Walau pun berat karena ada editor yang suka berkomentar, lalu bagadang demi deadline. Tapi rasa capek nya hilang semua jika ada pembaca yang memuji hasil karya nya" jawab Baekhyun semangat.

"aku jadi iri dengan sesuatu yang serius begitu" ucap Chanyeol. "iya! Suatu hari nanti aku akan seperti Park Luhan! Membuat cerita cerita romantis yang sangat mengesankan!" Baekhyun berkata dengan mata berbinar. "Park Luhan ya.."

"eum! Sekarang giliran ku bertanya ya!" ucap Baekhyun. "kenapa kau tak punya pacar Yeol? Aku yakin banyak yang menyatakan perasaan padamu" lanjut nya. "memang nya kau mau jadian dengan orang yang kau tidak suka? Lebih baik begini dulu sampai menemukan gadis yang tepat" jawab Chanyeol. "ah iya juga, kalau yeoja yang kau suka tak suka pada mu bagaimana?" tanya Baekhyun lagi. "aku akan membuatnya suka padaku. 'percaya diri sekali manusia ini huh' pikir Baekhyun.

Tapi jujur saja Baekhyun cemburu dengan yeoja yang di maksud Chanyeol itu. 'Seperti apa ya yeoja nya? Cantik? Anggun? Manis? Ah entahlah! Eh kenapa aku tiba tiba begini? Jangan jangan aku... Ah tidak! Tidak!' Pikiran Baekhyun melayang kemana mana. Hari ini sangat menyenangkan untuk mereka sebenarnya. Mereka makan Ice cream bersama, foto box, mengunjungi festival di taman, dan berakhir membeli bubbletea satu gelas berdua.

"terimakasih untuk hari ini Chanyeol oppa" ucap Baekhyun manis. "ya sama sama Baek" jawab Chanyeol. Chanyeol merundukan tubuhnya dan mengarahkan wajahnya ke wajah Baekhyun bersiap menciumnya. 'eoh? Ciuman perpisahan? Seperti yang di komik?' pikir Baekhyun. Chu~

"bye Byun Baek" ucap Chanyeol lalu pergi. "eh? Di pipi? Padahal kemarin kemarin di bibir..." lirih Baekhyun.

.

.

.

"bagus seperti biasanya Baekhyunnie! Apalagi adegan menyatakan cinta nya" puji Suho. "ehehehe oppa bisa saja ehehehe" Baekhyun merasa malu di puji seperti ini, entah kemapa padahal biasanya tidak. "eh kau dandan cantik hari ini? Pasti mau kencan ya? Oh! Jangan jangan komik mu jadi lebih hidup karena kau punya pacar ya sekarang? Selamat Baekkie! Usahamu berhasil!" ucap Suho sambil menepuk nepuk punggung Baekhyun. "eh? Eheheh" Baekhyun hanya membalas dengan tawa garing. "eh tapi jangan lupa besok deadline naskah selanjutnya!" teriak Suho saat Baekhyun di pintu keluar. Ugh.

Baekhyun bukan anak yang suka keluyuran sepulang sekolah, ia lebih memilih ada di rumah dan melanjutkan komiknya. Tapi kali ini Chanyeol mengajaknya ke cafe yang cukup besar dan ramai oleh kaum muda. "Ayo masuk, aku sering kesini" ucap Chanyeol menggandeng tangan Baekhyun. "Chanyeol!" Jongin dan Sehun memanggil Chanyeol agar duduk bersama mereka. Baekhyun duduk di hadapan Jongin dan disamping Chanyeol. "oh coba lah pesan sesuatu, makanan disini enak enak" ucap Jongin pada Baekhyun. "ah iya" jawab Baekhyun. "tumben Chnyeol ngajak yeoja ke sini" ceplos Sehun. "ish kau ini, Baek kan pacarku. Jadi wajar kan?" jawab Chanyeol. "eh kau kok mau dengan Chanyeol sih? Emang Chanyeol baik? Udah pernah ciuman belom?" Kai malah nyerocos panjang lebar yang membuat Baekhyun malu sendiri mendengarnya.

"a-aku ke toilet dulu" itulah jawaban Baekhyun dari rentetan pertanyaan Jongin. Baekhyun mencuci mukanya di toilet. Ugh rasanya malu sekali ditanya tanya soal begitu. Baekhyun memutuskan untuk kembali tapi di lorong depan taoilet sangat ramai entah itu apa. "Kau mau memonopoli Chanyeol sendirian ya?! Tak kan kubiarkan!" bentak Kyungsoo sunbaenim pada Baekhyun tiba tiba. "ap-apa maksud mu sunbae? Aku tak mengerti" jawab Baekhyun. "berisik! Hey kalian! Cepat bereskan yeoja ini!" perintah Kyungsoo pada beberapa namja kekar di belakangnya.

Baekhyun langsung menutup matanya. Sungguh ia sangat takut sekarang.

BUGH

PLAK

BUGH

BUGH

Terdengar seperti bunyi berkelahi? Baekhyun pun membuka matanya dan menyadari Chanyeol, Jongin dan Sehun telah menghabisi semua namja namja tadi. "Chanyeol menyelamatkan ku?" gumam Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menjambak rambut Kyungsoo dan menghimpitnya di tembok. "jangan berani sentu Baekhyun ku lagi. Tak kan ku maafkan!" ucap Chanyeol penuh penekanan.

"minumlah dulu, pasti kau shock kan? Kau anak baik baik mana pernah di labrak" ucap Jongin sambil menyodorkan minum nya pada Baekhyun. 'Chanyeol benar benar seperti tokoh dalam komik' pikir Baekhyun

"ungh aku pusing" ucap Baekhyun lalu tertidur di pelukan Chanyeol. "ya! Jongin! Kau beri apa pada yeoja ku heh?!" teriak Chanyeol. "eung sepertinya aku salah, itu bukan air putih. Tapi soju. Eheheh" jawab Jongin. "aishh mana pernah anak begini menenggak minuman macam begitu" rutuk Chanyeol.

.

.

.

"ugh sudah pagi ya? EH? SUDAH PAGI? AH! AKU KETINGGALAN DEADLINE!" teriakan Baekhyun memecah keheningan pagi ini. Baekhyun melirik nakas nya, jam 5. Masih terlalu pagi untuk ke sekolah. Lalu Baekhyun balik melirik arah kanan nya dan menemukan orang asing yang cukup familiar. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAA YA CHANYEOL APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DI KAMAR KU"

TBC? Or END? Hihi tergantung kalian!

Balasan review:

Nindy: Aihhh makasih pujiannya! Duh jadi gaenak body(?) ahaha makasih juga udah mau promo ke teman teman mu~~ makasih juga udah review dan kasih semangat!

guestt: iya nih aku ada kesalahan di bagian itu, maaf ya. Aku juga baru sadar setelah di post. Okee makasih review nya ya!

nugu: iya nih marahin aja Baek nya! Haha makasih review nya yaaa

Guest: Baek kelas 2 SMP, Chanyeol kelas 3. Ehehe makasih review nya ya!

Light Panda: Here for you babe, udah ada chap dua nya nih. Lagian yang sad endinh itu emang beneran pengen buat tapi mager ngetik. Udah ah. Bye

Mind to review?


	3. Chapter 3

Author: Maknae lines 1994 (Hyo)

Tittle: Falling In Love Like A Comic

Length: 3/?

Pair: Chanyeol[boy]-Baekhyun[girl]

Other cast: Jongin[boy], Sehun[boy], Suho[boy], Jongdae[girl]

Disclaimer: cerita ini milik ku walau terinspirasi dari komik nya Yagami Chitose

Warning!Gender Switch dan banyak typo karena aku ngetik di hape huhuhu

This story begin..

.

.

.

"Yaaaa! PARK CHANYEOL CEPAT BANGUN DAN JELASKAN INI!" teriakan Baekhyun memecah keheningan pagi. "ugh bagaimana bisa kau ada di tempat tidur ku? Kenapa baju ku juga ganti? Arggghh aku tak dapat mengingat tentang semalam!" gerutu Baekhyun.

"mmhh pagi Baek" Chanyeol bangun dari tidur nya lalu menguap ngasal. "hey Park, tolong jelaskan ini padaku. Kenapa kau tidur di kamar ku ha?" tanya Baekhyun ketus. "ehey, kenapa jadi galak gini? Padahal semalam manja sekali padaku" jawab Chanyeol. "Eh?" Baekhyun mengerutkan kening mencoba mengingat.

"eh ayolah kita ini kan pacaran apa salah nya sih? Hm?" tanya Chanyeol manja sambil meniup niup kecil di telinga Baekhyun. "APA MAKSUDMU PARK?!" teriak Baekhyun dan mendorong pangeran sekolah ini hingga terjatuh dari kasur. "hey santai Byun, kita hanya tidur satu kasur. Okay? Jadi kau tetap perawan tenang saja" jawab Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menghela nafas lega. Ugh kenapa orang begini bisa jadi pangeran sekolah dengan banyak fans? Hiy mereka tak tau kah pangerannya ini mesum. "hey Byun, jangan jangan kau memang ingin sesuatu terjadi pada kita ya?" tanya Chanyeol sambil mendekatkan wajah nya ke wajah Baekhyun. Dan Baekhyun menghadiahkan timpukan bantal untuk Chanyeol.

"hey! Santai! Lagian semalam kau sendiri yang terus memgang erat kemeja ku seolah tak ingin aku piaraan mu huh" keluh Chanyeol yang membuat Baekhyun merona. 'Ugh betapa jalang nya aku ketika mabuk!' ucap Baekhyun dalam hati.

"ya! Kok melamun? Mandi sana Baek, aku siapkan sarapan pagi kita dulu" ucap Chanyeol lalu keluar kamar.

Setelah mandi Baekhyun menyusul Chanyeol di meja makan. Aroma manis kopi dan nikmatnya omelet seafood menyapa hidung Baekhyun. "tenang saja Baek, aku sudah izin sama orang umah mu kok" ucap Chanyeol takut takut Baekhyun masih memikirkan itu. Sedangkan Baekhyun masih terpesona dengan Chanyeol, tampan, memiliki banyak fans, baik, lalu bisa masak. Kurang apa lagi namja ini?

"Kau seperti karakter dalam komik yang menjelma ke dunia nyata" kata Baekhyun dengan senyum manisnya. Tanpa Baekhyun sadari, raut wajah Chanyeol berubah. Ia tak suka.

.

.

.

"Plot mu yang ini hebat Baek! Lebih terasa bahwa si tokoh wanita sedang jatuh cinta!" seru Suho. "kau sudah mulai jatuh hati pada namja itu ya?" lanjut Suho. "ahaha ketauan ya?" Baekhyun hanya tersenyum gaje. "Kalau begini terus aku bisa membuat 100 halaman!" seru Baekhyun. "ah tidak tidak, 25 seperti biasanya saja cukup" jawab Suho membuat Baekhyun sweatdrop. Baekhyun pun melenggang pergi dari kantor agency menuju sekolah.

"ah Jongdae! Karya ku membaik hari ini! Hihi nanti aku tinggal membuat gambar ketika tokoh utama namja nya menyatakan cinta! Adegan kesukaan ku!" Ucap Baekhyun saat bertemu Jongdae sahabatnya di taman belakang sekolah. "oh ya? Chukkae Baekkie!" jawab Jondae sambil memeluk Baekhyun. "eh iya ternyata Chanyeol jago masak! Aihhh tokoh komik banget kan?" kata Baekhun senang. "Iya? Wah makin sempurna aja pangeran itu"

"eh Baek, lihat ada yang pacaran pagi pagi! Aih masih pagi udah sayang sayangan" kata Jongdae melihat seorang namja dengan seorang yeoja di dekat pohon belakang sekolah. "ah iya! Aku harus lihat ini untuk bahan komik" ucap Baekhyun.

"ah itu bukannya seragam kelas 3?" tanya Jongdae menyadari dasi berwarna merah yang di kenakan namja itu. "eh?" Baekhyun terbelalak saat namja itu berbalik arah jadi menghadapnya. Namun bukan karena ia ketauan, tapi karena itu Park Chanyeol!

"Chanyeol sunbae Baek!" seru Jongdae. "aishh! Lihat saja akan ku beri pelajaran dia!" lanjut Jongdae. "sudahlah Dae, coba aja pikir. Chanyeol kan tampan. Mana mungkin cuma punya aku yang ga cantik ini?" ucap Baekhyun lirih. "lagian kan Chanyeol cuma bantu aku bikin komik. Ga lebih." lanjut Baekhyun.

"Baek..." Jongdae langsung memeluk Baekhyun. "eh kenapa aku menangis ya? Hiks hiks hiks" ucap Baekhyun. "menangislah Baek jika itu membuat mu jadi lebih baik" ucap Jongdae menenangkan.

.

.

.

Baekhyun sedang di kelasnya. Padahal seluruh siswa sudah di perbolehkan pulang sedari 4 jam yang lalu, namun Baekhyun tetap berada di kelasnya. "ugh tidak ada kemajuan" gerutu Baekhyun. "kerja keras sih boleh, tapi sebentar lagi tutup loh" seorang namja yang suaranya sudah Baekhyun sangat hafal menegur agar Baekhyun lekas pulang. "hey kau dengar tidak?" Chanyeol -namja itu- membangunkan Baekhyun dari alam lamunannya. 'ah seandainya aku tak melihat kejadian itu tadi pagi' benak Baekhyun bersuara.

Baekhyun belum bisa menatap Chanyeol. Ia takut tangisan yang ia susah payah bendung ini malah pecah di hadapan namja bernama Chanyeol ini. "tidak. Tidak apa apa. Sudah ya aku sibuk" Baekhyun berlari menuju perpustakaan.

"bagaimana mungkin bagian ini selalu gagal ku gambar?... Hhhh padahal ini bagian kesukaan ku. Apa susah nya menggambar sesorang menyatakan cinta Baek!" omel Baekhyun pada dirinya sendiri. "kalau begini terus aku ga bisa gambar kisah cinta yang bahagia..."

"aku terlanjur sayang Park Chanyeol itu..." keluh Baekhyun. "kalau tau cinta semenyakitkan ini lebih baik aku ga usah tau aja" lanjutnya. "ARGHHH CINTA SAMA SEKALI TIDAK MENYENANGKAN!" teriak Baekhyun yang dihadiahi tatapan tajam pustakawan.

.

.

.

"Hai ByunBaek! Pagi Chagiaaa" sapa Jongdae sambil memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang. Kemudian Baekhyun menoleh dengan kantung mata tebal akibat kurang tidur dan sedikit sembab karena menangis semalaman. "uh hai Jongdae..." balas Baekhyun lemah. "Eh hey kau kenapa? Ugh kau sungguh seram kawan" komen Jongdae.

"hei Nona Byun! Kau mwnghindari ku sedari kemarin! Katakan kenapa- eh? Kenapa matamu?" ucapan Chanyeol terhambat karena melihat mata bengkak Baekhyun itu. Sebelum Chanyeol meraihnya, Baekhyun sudah lari duluan keluar gedung sekolah.

"Baekhyun!" Chanyeol terus mengejar Baekhyun sampai di lapangan. Baekhyun menghentikan larinya. Mungkin lelah?

"maaf ya, tapi jangan pedulikan aku lagi. Terimakasih sudah membantuku" ucap Baekhyun lalu beranjak pergi lagi. Namun sebelum Baekhyun berhasil pergi, tangan Chanyeol dengan sigap menarik lengan Baekhyun. "apa maksudmu Baek?!"

Baekhyun menepis tangan Chanyeol. "AKU TAK AKAN MENULIS KOMIK LAGI PARK CHANYEOL!" bentak Baekhyun penuh amarah sehingga tas jinjing yang sedari tadi ia bawa pun terlempar. "AKU KIRA BISA MENULIS KOMIK DENGAN BAIK JIKA JATUH CINTA, TERNYATA TIDAK! SETELAH JATUH CINTA AKU JUSTRU TAK DAPAT MENULIS KOMIK SEDIKITPUN-". "apa maksudmu Baek?!".

"hiks ku tau... Hiks hiks a-aku menyayangi mu Yeol" lirih Baekhyun lalu dengan sigap Chanyeol merengkuh tubuh mungil Baekhyun dan menciumnya. Bukan seperti ciuman mereka sebelumnya, kali ini Baekhyun ikut membalas lumatan lumatan halus Chanyeol. Mereka tak memperdulikan puluhan mungkin ratusan siswa siswi yang melihat mereka di lapangan ini.

Tak lama Chanyeol melepaskan ciuman mereka. "kau sendiri kan yang tak serius dengan hubungan ini? Kau hanya memandangku sebagai tokoh komik Baek!" ucap Chanyeol. "ketahuilah Byun Baekhyun. Saat ini yeoja yang menarik perhatian ku hanya dirimu. Jadi mulai sekarang lihat lah aku sebagai aku. Park Chanyeol."

"Baiklah" jawab Baekhyun lalu memeluk Chanyeol.

Sedetik kemudian Baekhyun menyadari sesuatu. "HEY INI KAN SEKOLAHAN PARK CHANYEOL. ADUH AKU HARUS BAGAIMANA ADUH ADUH" Baekhyun kelabakan sendiri.

"Hey Yeol! Seperti adegan komik saja barusan" seorang yeoja cantik bagai model berambut pirang panjang menghampiri Chanyeol. "Ngapain kau ke sekolah sih?" Chanyeol malah terlihat risih. 'itu kan yeoja kemarin yang bersama Chanyeol, ih pacarnya kan' gumam Baekhyun.

"Kok kamu melongo gitu liat kakak ku Baek?" tanya Chanyeol. "eh?! Kakak?!" tanya Baekhyun. Yeoja cantik itu kemudian mengambil selembar kertas yang jatuh di dekat kakinya. "eh? Jadi kau Byun Baek ya? Aku tau kau masih SMP tapi tak kusangka kau satu sekolah dengan Chanyeol hihi" ucap yeoja itu.

"Chanyeol tak pernah cerita ya? Aku Park Luhan kakak Chanyeol"

"APAAAAAAAA?!"

Setelah itu sekolah jadi ramai meminta tanda tangan Park Luhan. Dan menjadi kesempatan Baekhyun memungut kertas sketsa nya yang berhamburan dari tas jinjing nya.

Jadi lah sekarang Byun Baekhyun si komikus sukses dengan komik komiknya dan kisah cintanya.

END

A/n: aku mau berterimakasih sama readers yang udah baca atau bahkan nungguin. Saranghae reader ku:*

ohiya ini ff gaje banget emang. Jadi mohon maaf bila tidak memuaskan. Maaf juga buat Yagami Chitose sensei aku menghancurkan ceritamu dengan me-remake nya seperti ini :(

Dan satu hal lagi yang aneh bin ajaib di ff ku adalah karakter.

Kayak di Chapt 1 aku nulis sahabatnya Baek itu Sehun, tapi di Chapt 2 Sehun itu sahabat nya Kai Chanyeol. Jadi aku minta maaf sebesar besarnya. Dan yang benar adalah Sehun itu sahabat Kai Chanyeol, sahabat Baek itu Chen. Aku salah tulis :(

Req ff bisa kalian sampaikan di pm ku,

Kalo kritik dan saran di review aja ya~ Review kalian segalanya untuk ku:*

Balasan review:

DiraLeeXiOh: hihi ini ChanBaek momment nya udah panjang belum? ㅋㅋㅋ makasih review nya ya ;)

Majey Jannah 97: iya nih Chanyeol gigit aja apa? Haha. Makasih sarannya ya^^ sebenernya kemarin udah aku enter kok. Paragraf nya ga sepadat itu tapi gatau tiba tiba pas di post jadi kayak gitu huhu :( terimakasih juga udah review!

Sonewbamin: makasih reviewnya! ;) iya kah kamu pernah baca? Hihi judul nya mangaka's love karya Yagami Chitose sensei. Aku udah bahas itu di chap 1 kok hihi

parkchanbyunbaek: aih jadi malu di puji gini(?) /abaikan. Padahal aku pikir ini ancur banget huhu T.T makasih udah review ya! ;)

Guest(1): Iya Baek kelebihan hormon nih(?) Chanyeol? Kejawab kan di chap ini? Haha makasih udah review ya! ;)

Nindy: hay hay ;) ini udah update~~ makasih udah review ya! ;)

syika: iyap kamu benar! Aku udah bahas itu loh di author's not chap 1 hihi. Makasih udah review ya! ;)

nur991fah: iya ini udah aku space lebih :) makasih udah review! ;)

Guest(2): Nah loh mereka ngapain? Haha makasih udah review yaa! ;)

Guest(3): Sudah update nihhh~~ makasih udah review ya! ;)


End file.
